


frankenstein and the terrible, horrible no good very bad day(s)

by hackercatz (beherrscht)



Series: happenings in the raizel-frankenstein household [3]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Light-Hearted, Swearing, Texting, testing frankenstein's patience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beherrscht/pseuds/hackercatz
Summary: FRANKEN: Master, it seems that the news about the coffin has reached the nobles. Two of the children have visited me in my office and attempted to cast mind control upon me just now.RAIZEL: Frankenstein. We have a contract binding our souls.RAIZEL: You could have told this through the connection we share. Why are you messaging me this in middle of class?RAIZEL: (⊙o⊙)A peek into Frankenstein's phone.
Relationships: Frankenstein & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel
Series: happenings in the raizel-frankenstein household [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974478
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	frankenstein and the terrible, horrible no good very bad day(s)

**Author's Note:**

> "bring melona on your way back" (올때 메로나) is a korean meme with the most Careless Energy I Can Think of (i know it's a meme that came after 2010 which is when noblesse takes place but hush im pretty sure the anime takes place sometime in the future anyways.) 
> 
> actually may have other's phones over time not just fran's but we will see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anime compliant but some are obviously original 
> 
> they text like 3 times in 500 chapters in the original text so i am assuming in the anime they'll do it 5 times

Master  
  
Franken, good luck (^^)v  
  
Master  
  
Ah, thank you very much.  
  
（*＾-＾*）  
  
Master  
  
Master, you don't need to type who you are at the end of every reply.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
Master  
  
Never mind... Baby steps.  
  
(*^▽^*)  
  
Master  
  


* * *

Master  
  
I will be late today. Shinwoo and Ikhan wishes to show me a new game to me.  
  
Master  
  
Ah, I see. Will you also be eating dinner with them?  
  
Yes, I believe so.  
  
Master  
  
Alright. Please take care.  
  
You too, Franken (^^ゞ  
  
Master  
  


Master  
  
Master, it seems that the news about the coffin has reached the nobles. Two of the children have visited me in my office and attempted to cast mind control upon me just now.  
  
Frankenstein. We have a contract binding our souls.  
  
Master  
  
You could have told this through the connection we share. Why are you messaging me this in middle of class?  
  
Master  
  
(⊙o⊙)  
  
Master  
  
Ah, forgive me for interrupting. I thought it would be good to take precautions and attempt to be discreet. They do think I'm a harmless human and only so, after all.  
  
Asking to use your phone would be more discreet than messaging me?  
  
Master  
  
Who are they?  
  
Master  
  
It's Loyard and Landegre. And if I am correct, they have not properly awakened to their powers yet.  
  
It must be why they came to the school. They are in the age to be.  
  
Master  
  
Yes... What shall I do with them, Master?  
  
I wish to meet them.  
  
Master  
  
Of course. I will have the proceedings dealt with immediately.  
  


Master  
  
I am sorry. (；′⌒`)  
  
Master  
  
Master?  
  
Master???  
  
What is wrong???  
  


Master  
  
Are you alright?  
  
Master  
  
Yes. I just  
  
needed a fresh breath of air  
  
I'm fine  
  
Master  
  
I could not dissuade them...  
  
Master  
  
They were very insistent.  
  
Master  
  
And you can't say no to them. I understand. Sir.  
  
chairman get us some melona on ur way back  
  
??? Master?  
  
Ah. Shinwoo has snatched my phone out of my hands.  
  
Master  
  
The last message has been sent by him.  
  
Master  
  
What is this 'melona'?  
  
Master  
  
It's an ice bar... with green coloring and melon flavoring.  
  
What is a 'melon'?  
  
Master  
  
I will show you once I return home, Master.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Master  
  
Shinwoo wants a banana flavored melona.  
  
Master  
  
I thought they were melon flavored?  
  
Master  
  
DSGKSDFGKLGKLDSKLERKWLFKDSKFDSFv SDKLREWrkl2435,rewskfda Fradsnkenstein you cannot kill these kids they are masters precious friends and your precious students, breathe in out   
  
**! Not Sent**  
  
Yes, they are, Master.  
  
I don't know why there are banana flavored Melona. Could you tell Shinwoo I will acquire them if they are in the supermarket?  
  
That is sufficient.  
  
Master  
  
Franken. I want one too.  
  
Master  
  
Of course.  
  
( •̀ ω •́ )✧  
  
Master  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last one keeps breaking width wise for some unknown reason i cannot possibly know i'll fix it after my exams. the next update comes when they text in the anime again
> 
> the banana melona, aka the bane of my existence (it's tasty but it's supposed to be MELONa)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> points of interest:  
> \- workskin by la_temperanza  
> \- raizel uses default kaomojis available on microsoft send tweet  
> \- rated t for the swearing  
> \- i have 20 plants to memorize latin names of but i dont want to and did this 
> 
> my twitter is [@tsunbrownie ](https://twitter.com/tsunbrownie) if you wanna see me scream into the ether


End file.
